It Was Killing Me
by Tsubaki Kurotsuki
Summary: "It has been one year now, since I first stepped through these doors, clueless, what big surprise awaited me."  ...something, that can't be changed.


**A/N: Ehem... I don't own KHR, nor the Characters. Only the idea and yeah... hope you like it. ._.**

* * *

><p>It has been one year now, since I first stepped through these doors, clueless, what big surprise awaited me.<br>Exactly one whole year later he, whom I hated from the deepest of my heart… was standing in front of me, with an expression, that was so out of character for him – a royalty, as he always claims to be. This seriousness in his eyes, hidden behind his ever so messy blonde bangs, these emotions I never thought someone like him could feel; these words, he didn't say yet, but even a blind kid could tell._ It was killing me.  
><em>  
>"Froggy…" He started and I flinched slightly, because of that soft voice that he never used before – at least not to me -, it was mesmerizing. I didn't dare and didn't know, what to say, so I was just standing there, staring back at him, trying my best not to show what effect his presence – at this moment – had on me. My chest felt like burning, as if it knew, what would come next and when those words – that normally wouldn't have <em>any<em> effect on me at all – were spoken by _him_, my heart was beating so damn quick and hard, I thought it may drop out of my – now – stunned body.

"…I love you." My eyes widened automatically and I couldn't stop but stare at the older male in front of me – as if I didn't do that all the time already – and I was confused, yet happy. As my brain worked out the information, it received; I felt my cheeks flushing, my heart telling me, that something was wrong with him – or maybe me? A bad daemon must have taken over me as I stated these words, I never thought, I would say to _any_one – especially not to him, whom I supposed to hate most.

"I-I love you too… Senpai." Damn. I cursed myself for stuttering; even looking away and at the same time I was surprised by myself, that I was somehow telling the truth. I never realized until that moment, when I spoke these words…that I actually fell in love with him, that maniac, insane and blood-obsessed fake Prince.

_My Prince._ My brain immediately corrected me and if it wasn't already embarrassing enough for me, he caught me in a tight embrace; which made my heartbeat even faster – however that was possible. I could even feel his Cheshire-grin on his face as he hugged me tighter and the next moment I realized it, our lips were locked, in a _sweet_ dance, which was even more unusual for him, to give away such sweetness, softness; as if he was scared to hurt _me_.

**It was perfect.**

The moment, these unbelievable feelings, him with his ever so soft touch – I was totally caught up and I don't even remember, how we ended up in his king-sized bed, intimately kissing and embracing each other; the lust growing with each heartbeat, as the Prince took my first _every_thing.

_It was unbelievable._

Even now – after 3 years – I still remember every little feeling, sensation, touch that proofed me, how much I needed this person. And now, once again, I was standing in front of him, the only difference was, that he lay there – peacefully. Normally, I would have smiled due to his childish grin that was placed on his face right now and every time we were together, but now, not even my ever so emotion-less face could hide them. _Tears._

**It was killing me.**

That I couldn't hold back any longer as I stared at the lifeless body of my lover. Again, my chest hurt like hell – but the feeling was far away from years ago; _it was ripping my body apart. _The thought, that I could never insult him again, never see his ever so crazy smile again and most of all, never to look in those hidden eyes, which told me every secret of him – of the feeling, we both shared for each other.

_It felt like a big black hole replaced my heart._

_"Ushishishi~ Froggy, the Prince is bored, entertain him, would you?" He asked and before I could even answer him, he caught my lips for another passionate kiss._

Never again could I taste his sweet tongue, which always fought for dominance – and at the same time, showed his true emotions. This feeling I only got, when I was near him, that, what made my heart beat faster than usual.

_It hurt._

Never again could I tell him how much I love him – even now, although he was in a place, where I couldn't reach him anymore.

_I miss you._

**You stole my heart for eternity.**


End file.
